Getting Caught
by IniTiniNini
Summary: The sequel to Almost Caught. If you haven't read it, I think you should. The team just finished the case in Seattle. Emily and Penelope are getting ready for dinner when they hear something, coming from the next room. Who is in there and what are they doing? Read and find out.


_**Hi, so this is the sequel to Almost Caught. If you haven't read it, I recommend you to do it. Thanks for the reviews, really appreciate them. Enjoy reading! :)**_

* * *

_**Getting Caught**_

It has been one week since the 'accident' when the team almost caught JJ and Derek in action. The team has forgotten about it or they just didn't talk or joke about it anymore. Well, maybe this is because weeks they have been very busy with work. They were in Seattle and just finished the case. The case was about teenagers who were killed in different parks in the city and then the unsub uploaded a video with the killing. In addition to find the unsub they needed Garcia to be with them. She managed to trace from where he was uploading the videos. The team caught the bad guy and now they were resting in the hotel.

They were supposed to leave the city tonight, but because of the bad weather that will happen hopefully tomorrow morning. The hotel, in which the team was staying, had three rooms available – two with two and one with three beds. That made Hotch and Dave in the one, and Spencer and Derek in the other double room. Penelope, Emily and JJ were together in the third room.

Rossi and Hotch was still in the station to gather their things. They were going to meet the team directly in the restaurant for dinner. After that the girls wanted to hang out in the local bar, so they were getting ready, making sure that they will look pretty. Emily and Garcia were in the hotel room..

Coming out of the bathroom, Emily asked: "Hey, where is JJ? It's her turn now."

"She went to talk with the pilots and see if we will be able to leave tomorrow." Garcia answered.

After ten or so minutes a rhythmic tapping started, coming from the next room. Emily was brushing her hair when she heard it.

"Pen, do you hear that?" She asked. The Technical Analyst listened for a moment and turned to her friend.

"Um… what I am supposed to hear?

"The rhythmic tapping." Prentiss wondered how she can't hear it, it was pretty loud.

"Well, now when you say it… yes, I hear it. It's coming from the next room." Penelope said.

"Isn't that Derek and Spencer's room?" The dark haired woman asked.

"Yeah, right. Let's see what's happening." The blonde suggested.

They went into the corridor and came approached the door. Just like last week the two women took the same position. At the beginning all they could hear was this tapping. But then they heard something else – moans and groans. Emily and Penelope exchanged glances. They listened again when someone came behind them.

"Um… what are you doing?" Spencer asked.

The girls didn't expect that and jumped when they heard Reid's voice.

"Oh, my God! Reid, you scare the shit out of me." Garcia exclaimed.

"You're not in the room!?" Emily was surprised and at the same time relief that he was not in that room.

"Well, apparently I'm not." At this point Spencer was very confused. He looked at the girls like they were drunk.

Emily spoke more to herself than to the others:

"Rossi and Hotch are in the station, you are here, we are too, so that leaves…"

"Oh, God, oh my God..." Penelope started to scream. "They are doing it. _Again_."

"Pen, calm down. They'll hear us." Emily said.

"I don't understand anything. Who are 'they' and what they are doing?" Reid was becoming more confused.

"We think that JJ and Morgan are doing it again." Emily explained.

"What they're doing?" He asked, still not fully understanding what was going on.

"The thing that they did last week." Prentiss clarified.

"Wait, do you know for sure that in the room is JJ?" Spence wondered.

"We're not one hundred percent sure, but who else can be, plus JJ thirty minutes ago went to talk with the pilots and we haven't seen her since then." Penelope pointed out.

"Oh, okay." Reid agreed. "So what we are going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Emily questioned.

"Well, we are assuming that they are doing it again. So, aren't we going to make sure that this time this is really what we think is?" Spencer offered.

"Ok, what we are going to do?" Penelope asked.

"First let's make sure that JJ is in the room." He suggested.

The three Agents bowed to the door. Five minutes later they heard – except the groans - the following thing:

"Oh, Derek, that's right, baby. Love you so much." The woman said breathlessly.

"Mhm… love you too, JJ." Derek murmured.

"Don't ever stop doing this." JJ's tone was filled with enjoyment.

"Never, baby." Morgan moaned.

Emily, Penelope and Spencer looked at each other.

"They are really 'they' and they are definitely doing it." Garcia said.

"Who and what they are doing? And what are you three doing?" The voice behind them asked. "We were waiting you in the restaurant." It was Dave who spoke. He and Hotch were back from the station.

"Oh, we forgot. Sorry." Emily apologized.

"Back to the questions." Hotch reminded.

"We're sure that JJ and Derek are doing it again. And this time is for sure." Penelope answered.

"What they are doing?" Rossi asked.

"You know… They're having sex… again." Of course that only Spencer had courage to say that to the bosses.

"And you are so sure because…" Dave wondered.

"Here, listen." Emily said.

And all of them get closer to the door and started to eavesdrop. What they heard was:

"JJ… Oh, God… You're killing me." Derek said between gasps.

"Um… that's right. Keep going." JJ murmured, moaning in pleasure.

And then a lot of grunts, which ware so loud that can be heard in the upper floor.

"So we know that in this room are JJ and Derek, but are we sure that they actually are doing it. The last time we heard similar things and we were wrong." Dave suggested.

"Come on, did you buy that? And before you came they said to each other 'love you'." Emily pointed out.

"After all we are talking about Derek, he says 'love you' everyday to Garcia." Hotch insisted. He couldn't believe that he didn't see sooner that two of his agents are together.

"Yeah, but it isn't the same 'love you'." Penelope said.

"Well, there is one way to find out." Spencer spoke.

"Which is?" Hotch asked.

"To enter in the room." Reid offered. "I have the card for the room with me." He took it out of his pocket.

"Why didn't you say anything until now?" Emily grabbed the card from Reid's hands.

"Now we are going to burst into the room, right?" Penelope asked unsure if this is the right thing.

"This is the only chance we have if we want to find out the truth. This way they will not make up any story, like the last time." Emily said.

She pushed the card through the device and the door unlocked. They slowly and quietly opened the door and walked in. When they saw what they saw, they just froze. Derek and JJ were actually doing it. They heard the opening of the door and looked up. Derek immediately spring into action. He quickly pulled the sheet and covered the rest of his body. JJ snuggled into him to protect herself. She even didn't look at the others.

"What are you all doing in my room?" Derek still in shock asked.

"Uh, what are you two doing?" Penelope demanded and crossed her arms on the chest.

"Isn't this obvious?" Spencer asked. Garcia just glanced at him. "What?"

"Okay, guys, we are going to explain everything just give us some minutes to put our clothes." They didn't say anything, just nodded. "So, turn around, we'll be back." Derek said.

The team turned, JJ and Morgan got up, gathered their clothes and went to the bathroom.

"I can't believe that they didn't tell us that they are together." Penelope was a little hurt. "They didn't even tell me. I'm their best friend."

"If they had told you I'm pretty sure that we will have known it, too." Rossi joked.

"Perhaps they didn't want us to know yet, because they just got together and probably they even are not sure what's happening." Emily explained.

"Are you profiling them now?" Reid asked.

"Why we don't wait and leave it to them to explain everything." Hotch suggested.

In the bathroom while JJ and Derek were dressing.

"What we are going to do?" JJ asked. She just put her bra.

"Why this bathroom doesn't have a window. We could escape." Derek said while he put his last garment.

"We are on the third floor. How you expect that to happen?" JJ put her blouse. Now they were fully clothed. "I'm serious Derek, what are we going to do?"

"I guess that we don't have other choice but to tell them everything." Derek said.

"They will be very angry when we tell them for how long we are together. Especially Penelope." JJ claimed. She was very worried.

"Yes, they will be, but then they'll be happy for us. I promise. Don't worry." He promised and kissed her on her forehead.

Together they got back in the room.

"So…" JJ looked for the first time at the rest oh the team. The interrogation started.

"How long have you been together?" Penelope was the first to ask.

Derek and JJ exchanged glances and she quietly answered.

"For three months."

"_Two months!?_ And neither of you told me?" Garcia was furious.

"Baby girl…" Derek began, but was cut off.

"I'm not your baby girl anymore." Penelope's voice was filled with sadness.

Derek put his hand on her shoulders and looked directly into her eyes.

"Penelope Garcia you are and always be my baby girl. Don't you ever forget about it, okay? I know that you are angry, all of you…" He now was looking at everyone. "… But we didn't tell you because we ourselves do not understand what was happening at the beginning. Now we are happy and we just couldn't find the right time to tell you." Derek explained.

"I'm still angry but at the same time and happy for both of you. My hot chocolate and Gumdrop are together. Yay!" Penelope congratulated them.

"So how this happened? How you became couple?" Emily got curious.

"Well, two months ago when we all went to a bar, Derek insisted on walking me home. We were both a little tipsy…" Derek coughed. "Alright, I was tipsier then Derek… and it just happened. We slept together. We blamed it on the alcohol and decided that it was just one stand. But it wasn't. I couldn't stop thinking about him and one night I went to his apartment, we talked and then it happened again. This time we were not drinking." JJ recounted.

"Aw, this is so sweet." Penelope commented.

"I'm happy for you two. It was about time to happen." Dave said.

"What are talking about?" Derek asked.

"Your behavior towards JJ is too different from that towards Garcia and Emily. You are always making sure that she is safe when we are on cases and you never tease her like Emily. Oh, and I remember two times in the past two months her beautiful instead of blonde like usual." Spencer explained.

Derek looked at Jennifer, wrapped his hand around her and hugged her.

"So, about work, I expect you to be professional." Hotch looked at the couple questioningly.

"Yeah, we promise Hotch." JJ replied.

"Ok, now let's go and eat. Oh, and congratulations. And please never ever again make love at work and especially during work time." Hotch congratulated them and with Dave left the room.

"Finally, we are going to eat." Spencer said and followed them.

"So, when we go home we are going to have a girls' night and you, my dear friend, will tell us every little detail." Garcia said.

"Details about your sex life." Emily added.

"What!? No!" JJ strongly disagreed.

"Uh, uh, you have not a choice. You were the one that didn't tell us about your hot boyfriend." Emily pointed.

"Okay, okay, you two win. Happy?" JJ surrendered.

"Ecstatic." Penelope answered and the two women left.

"It went well." Derek chuckled.

"Yeah, at least Garcia didn't ask for ours nights in front of Hotch and Rossi." JJ said.

"Yes, thank God!" Derek exclaimed and both laugh.

"Come on, let's go before they burst into the room again assuming that we are doing something." Jennifer began to walk towards the door when Derek grabbed her hand. She turned around so that she can face him.

"I love you so much Jennifer Jareau!" Derek said and kissed her passionately.

"I love you too Derek Morgan!" JJ replied ant they kissed again.

* * *

_**So, this is the end. I hope you like it. What do you**_** think? Do yo_u_ like or hate the story? Please, tell me. Thank you! :)**


End file.
